Difficulty
by Morganah
Summary: As pessoas lhe machucavam...  Madara lhe dava esperança...  Mas quem lhe dava vida?  Leia e Descubra  D


Desde o ultimo encontro com Pein, não se importara mais com o passado, não sabia se este havia sobrevivido ou se morrera sozinho.

Konan apenas se importava em viver para Madara, sua paixão.

**-x-**

- Konan?

- Oi... - Era para Madara a quem ela respondia... Todos os seus atos, seus gestos, eram para aquele tão temido homem, que a encantava, com todo o mistério que o cercava...

- Tenho uma missão simples para você... Uma simples espionagem em Konoha...

- Tudo bem. Terei de me ausentar por muito tempo?

- O suficiente para que eu morra de saudade...

Konan apenas corara, e ainda continuava parada na varanda do próprio quarto... Madara se aproximava por trás da mulher lentamente, e a abraçava.

Era um dos carinhos que ela mais gostava, sentia como se seu ventre estremecesse e um arrepio percorresse a espinha...

Dominara-a com beijos na nuca e no pescoço... Mas o que dava mais prazer a Konan, era sentir o cheiro que ela tanto desejava. O cheiro que impregnava sua pele, seu quarto, sua vida.

Não diziam nenhuma palavra, somente Madara a virara para si. Deixava que suas mãos percorressem o corpo de Konan até chegar à coxa... Era o sinal que ela ganharia colo, o simples ato que a fazia entender... O Colo que a levaria para mais uma noite de amor...

**-x-**

- Entendeu?

- Sim...

- Tome cuidado, qualquer coisa, fuja para um lugar seguro...

Madara abraçara a companheira, e a depositara um beijo na testa...

Konan lembrava dessas coisas antes de entrar na vila de Konoha, para cumprir sua missão, disfarçada como uma moça, procurando um lugar tranqüilo para residir.

**-x-**

- Fique quieta mulher...

- Eu me vingarei de vocês...

Konan gritava a plenos pulmões, podia notar a vermelhidão do rosto da mulher, e seus olhos repletos de cólera... De raiva. Com os braços abertos, presos com cordas grossas, que lhe feriam os pulsos, deixava a cabeça pendente sobre o colo, deixando mexas escuras de seu Cabelo azul, caindo sobre a face pálida e um gato, ela se espremia contra a parede, como se fosse dar o bote a qualquer momento.

**/Flash Back On**

Konan terminava sua missão... Ia pra casa, e somente uma coisa passava pela cabeça, dormir com Madara... Aquela semana, que se sentia sozinha, sem ninguém para abraçar, a matava aos poucos.

Saíra da vida há alguns segundos, e ia pelo caminho, prestando atenção a passos que se aproximavam.

Não tivera tempo de reagir, fora rendida e atingida com algo pesado sobre a cabeça. Caíra desmaiada.

Era um grupo de ninjas... Não eram da folha, nem qualquer um grupo conhecido. Talvez traficantes, ou vendedores.

Acordara já amarrada, com escoriações pelo corpo, e uma gota de sangue que escorria dos cabelos...

**/Flash Back Off**

- Vocês irão pagar...

Sussurrava Konan, tomada pela exaustão de tentar se soltar, e pela dor que sentia tomar conta de sua cabeça. Pensava em Madara, em como se livraria dali, em como o veria de novo...

Escutava os homens conversando, não os reconhecia, mas sabia que eles tinham interesse sobre ela.

Aqueles homens davam medo... Konan sabia que ficaria viva era à garantia que eles teriam para negociar, embora, assustava-se quando alguns deles a olhavam com cara de fome. Tinha medo de ser torturada, ou violentada, sabia que daquela forma, era impossível de se defender.

Pareciam discutir algo como preço, ou no fim que dariam a ela. Um deles dizia que parecia uma mulher bonita, embora, não via atrativos nela, porque a capa escondia... Outros achavam que não era tão saudável para comercio de órgãos. Outros achavam que resgate não seria uma boa, pois tinha cara de mulher simples. Outros ainda, apenas queriam se divertir com ela.

**-x-**

- Konan ainda não chegou? - Madara se dirigia a um de seus companheiros...

- Não, respondia a voz do vigia.

_"Onde está aquela mulher, já era pra ter chego..."_

Madara pensava no possível atraso... Sabia que ela tinha saído da vila, um de seus sentinelas havia lhe mandado uma mensagem.

Observava a floresta da janela do quarto de Konan. Sentia o cheiro dela ali, e podia ver suas coisas por ali espalhadas. Algumas roupas que ele tirara do armário, outras que ele tirara de Konan...

Algumas lembranças lhe passavam pela mente... O tempo ia passando, e a preocupação aumentando.

Até que pode ver uma pequena borboleta que pousava sobre o parapeito da janela. Aproximara lentamente, e sabia que aquela borboleta tinha algo de Konan, pelo cheiro, e pela cor azulada que trazia. Segurou-a na mão, e somente escutou:

_"Socorro... Ajuda-me..."_

Era a voz de Konan... Era a voz dela... A borboleta se desmanchava em sangue. Madara saia apressado, correndo ao encontro da jovem... Tinha medo de ser tarde demais...

**-x-**

Ainda muito ofegante Konan sentia seu pulso queimar de dor, e seu coração se alterar...

Conseguira fazer um jutsu simples, um pedido de ajuda direcionado a Madara...

Via aqueles homens se aproximarem aos poucos, se sentia arredia... Eram repugnantes, tinham um olhar frio e vulgar.

Tocavam os braços da mulher com curiosidade... Pequenos diálogos revelavam que tinham curiosidade a cerca da procedência dela.

Ergueram-na ainda amarrada, e abriam à capa que ela usava. Konan mantinha a serenidade, não falava uma palavra, mas seus olhos estavam cobertos de ódio... Tiraram-na da parede, e a posicionaram no centro da sala. Trajava um longo vestido preto, com pequenas alças que revelavam ombros e pescoço bem desenhados. Ergueram-lhe os braços, e amarraram estes em uma das vigotas do telhado da casa.

Ela apenas observava aqueles homens, que bebiam, e rodavam em volta de si. Tinha nojo, e vontade de se matar, para que não lhe tocassem.

O Cheiro do lugar a enjoara. Podiam ser vistos restos de comidas jogados por ali, e muita bebida, o cheiro daqueles homens, álcool misturado com fumo, a deixavam cada vez mais enojada.

_"Madara, eu preciso de Você..."_

**-x-**

O Homem seguia o cheiro que a borboleta deixara, pulava por entre as arvores de uma forma impressionante. O jutsu da mulher funcionava perfeitamente, e ele se apressava cada vez mais, sabia que um minuto de bobeira, seria tarde demais para a mulher. Mas precisava ser cauteloso, embora fosse um homem forte, um homem capaz, devia observar se o inimigo não havia lhe preparado uma armadilha.

Seu coração apenas o acalmava, sabia que não podia sair do sério, ou entrar em desespero, pois Konan dependia dele... Mas sabia que também dependia da mulher, porque sem ela, era apenas um caminho sem rumo, e isso se inquietava dentro de seu peito...

_"Espere... Já estou chegando.. Agüente firme minha querida"_

**-x-**

Konan, de olhos fechados, sentia as mãos imundas daqueles homens tocando seu corpo. Eles faziam uma festa, e algo lhe dizia que era seria o prato principal. Sentia explodir-se por dentro, mas sabia que se aqueles homens de aproximassem mais, teria apenas uma chance de roubar-lhe uma Kunai, e fugir dali, ou em ultimo caso, tirar a própria vida, mesmo que amasse muito sua nova existência, não conseguiria viver com aquela humilhação, mas lutaria até o ultimo segundo.

Ainda com os olhos cerrados, sentia que eles rasgavam as alças de seu vestido, e que este caia a seus pés. Tentava não prestar atenção na euforia dos homens ao vê-la seminua, a brancura da pele, contrastando com a lingerie preta que esta vestia.

Tentava não pensar nas mãos cheias de sujeira lhe tocando. Começou a sentir então leves beliscões em suas pernas, que iam se transformando em tapas e chutes, que lhe doíam ainda mais o corpo cansado. Clamava pelo Uchiha...

Os golpes iam se intensificando. Sabiam que ela era forte, e que sofreria muito antes de se entregar e implorar pela vida. Mas a mulher não se mexia, nem abria a boca. Konan sentia cada pancada arrancar-lhe um pouco mais de esperança, até que uma dor lhe penetrou de súbito, e a fez perder o chão. Um deles lhe socara o ventre.

Konan somente sentira o sangue escorrer-lhe pela boca, e seus sentidos se perderem em torno de pequenas lembranças. Os enjôos, as formas alteradas de seu corpo, o desejo forte que sentia pelo cheiro de Madara. Parou de clamar pela própria vida... Aquele momento, fora tomada pelo desespero, pela certeza, uma criança crescia em seu ventre, um Uchiha, o filho de Madara.

Sentia escorrer um liquido pelas pernas, sentia aquela criança que estava sendo descoberta, escapando de dentro de si. Por um segundo, desejou trocar sua vida pela dele.

As agressões continuavam Konan sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pela face pálida e coberta de sangue, quando apunhalada por uma Kunai, entre os seios, cessou as agressões, o barulho.

**-x-**

Madara, ofegante, observava uma cabana modesta. Sabia que lá estava sua Konan. Não havia sentinelas, e o som que vinha lá de dentro, cessara de repente. Teve receio de terem dado fim na vida da mulher. Aproximara-se de Súbito, e abrira a porta, que se encontrava destrancada.

O Ambiente mantinha-se em silencio... Konan estava amarrada no centro da cabana, seminua, uma aura negra iluminava seu ventre, e uma Kunai encravada em seu peito, e todos que por ali perto passavam, davam-se conta, que aquela aura negra protegia a mulher...

- Konan...

_"Aquela voz... É ele... Madara... Tira-me daqui..."_

Konan somente pensava, não tinha forças para falar. Madara então, se aproximava do centro da sala.

- O que faz aqui estranho? - Disse um dos homens... - Veio Morrer também? Sozinho você não é ninguém... Veio buscar sua vadia?

Madara nada respondera, somente olhara para o homem, e seu Sharingan cuidou do resto...

- Quem é essa mulher? Possuída por almas negras e esse estranho? - As vozes se confundiam...

- Afastem-se da minha Konan... - Madara torturava um por um daqueles estranhos que por ali se encontravam. Fazia os pagar por cada centímetro de arranhão... Cada gota de sangue que a mulher perdera...

Desamarrou cuidadosamente sua mulher, e a aconchegara em seu colo, dando lhe seu próprio peito como travesseiro, tirara a Kunai da mulher e saíra dali, deixando todos aqueles homens mortos, somente com a raiva que possuía no peito...

**-x-**

Deitara Konan Calmamente no gramado verde do caminho, sabia que esta não corria mais perigo de vida...

Konan acordava em um delírio, e o vira tão preocupado sobre si.

- Madara... - Disse, sussurrando, deixando sangue escapar-lhe pela boca...

- Não fale, você vai ficar bem...

- Não se preocupe comigo... Salva a criança... Que cresce em mim...

"Quando entrava na casa, Madara Notava a presença forte, mas não via ninguém por ali, com poder tão grande, ou semelhante ao dele...

Observou então a aura negra que se formava no ventre de Konan... Era uma criança, um Uchiha...

Assustou-se de Subito... Mas não teve duvidas que a criança estivesse viva, e Konan estava morta.

Mesmo sendo um ser imperceptível, ele via que o que a criança realizava no ventre da mãe, era um jutsu de substituição de vida, e curava-lhe as feridas... Tomou o corpo de Konan, e deixou que a criança fizesse o resto."

- Fique calma Konan...

- Cuida dela... - Os olhos de Konan estavam marejados...

- Ela faz parte de você... Ela te deu a vida Konan... Ela te deu pra mim...

Fez-se um silencio, mas ambos sabiam que ficaria tudo bem, pois estavam juntos ali. Madara abraçava a mulher calmamente, e a acariciava os cabelos... Sabia que ela estava arrasada, porem, ele devia ser seu suporte, apesar de tudo, estava feliz, porque a mulher que ele tanto desejava, estava ali em seus braços, faria de tudo para que ela esquecesse aqueles momentos que havia passado...

- Konan...

- Oi...

- Era uma menina...

Konan se mantinha calma... - Ela vive dentro de mim... Cedera lentamente os lábios a Madara, e esse a retribuía beijo...

– Eu te amo...

Konan apenas sentia seu coração estremecer... Batia por ele...


End file.
